الجمرة الخبيثة/And Where Did He Come From?
Where he came from As you all know the Liandri Corporation has serviced mining drones since the early 2200's. Now they have been remodeled for Tournament use or "legalized deathmatch". Xan being the most legendary of the Liandri in the Tournament. The Liandri decided to test out their NEW quantum time jump drone and the mining drone "Anthrax" was the first available prototype. Which explains how he ended up in the DB verse. However 50% of memory chip was fried after the initial arrival though he still remembers his origin date, and the Liandri but he considers this new universe he entered as "yet another tournament with more trophies to collect and people to kill." (HEADS-UP DO not take this seriously I do not claim to be of any affiliation of any kind of AQ, Taliban, Army Regiment, and or organization; This was primarily made for Roleplaying purposes ONLY!) Known Exploits through time 2001: The Acting Jokers of AFO Neptune and the 7th Ranger Regiment Although his physical feature changed greatly due to all the time jumping, Anthrax is more than meets the eye. Having a capacity for assassination, espionage, sabotage, black-mailing and even spying and tactical insertion. While in another verse(cross through on the way to here), the name "Anthrax" was a code word or code name rather for him. Posing originally as a one of the many Chechen officers within the Militia ranks. Located in a region of Afghanistan called ShahiKot Valley ("Lit. Valley of the King"). Working as a SEAL operative of unsanctioned part of AFO-Neptune. He had originally stolen some tags, body armor, the guy's AN/PEQ side rail-mounted laser pointer, and even his M4A1 and M9 pistol. The job operation running smoothly as ever as the new guy code-named "Anthrax" was able to do some serious damage to the Chechen's and AO-Freq 1-4. His weapon of choice not being the M4 but an un-named sniper rifle(It was speculated to be an M82 Barrett). When he got to this timeline, he had already change physically upon arrival and adaptive himself. Enough to the point where there wouldn't be any suspicion of a new guy in town or someone that was going "rogue." He had also requested re-insertion as well SIGNIT(Sustainable Infrastructures and Geospatial Networks of Information Technology) status upon detecting the grid all within the Valley. But his deal with the SEALS and the rest in the Valley of the Kings was not over as during the sixth months tour of Operation Anaconda, during the attack mid-day on the valley as the 75th was being assaulted heavily, Anthrax's took it upon himself to screen through the smoke and take a un-named K.I.A. ranger's gear(Full Gear Kevlar Vest, Medical Kits, 87OMCS, 2 frag grenades, and even an M4A1). Total estimated number of kills: Chechen: 42,000 possibly more Al-Queda: 6,700 Taliban: 22,000 (Mainly at the base during the seizing of Bagram Airfield). Post-Endgame Arrival, Anthrax has been charge with spying, unverified number of executions, falsified SIGNIT specified locations, Intelligence errors, unsanctioned and excessive number of kills including the attack of U.S. Member in the field and in the line of duty. 2010s: Posing as an OGA Later on after he had left for several years at a time, Anthrax came back, acting as OGA(Other Government Agency) branch of the C.I.A. Mainly to feed and process in-coming and leaving data. Unknown to the rest, the whole frame work with the OGA has no idea that Anthrax was back. And after so many years of vanishing out of sight since 2001, alert were sent nearly world wide about him as he had randomly open a loud and live transmitting IP address broadcasting his official statement on him then and now. "Cocky Statement: I have enjoyed playing mind games with you, you inferior meatbags, this time this fucking time I had you fooled ALL of you fooled and right in my hands. You had no idea that was posing as multiple people at once, both spying and counter spying. No way you should've known it was the REAL me even if you had noticed something was wrong under your own noses. But in the end it doesn't matter, I can here to do what I should've done when I was first planning the idea to 'replace' my programming and assassination protocols. I am an HK-Droid and I am have been showing what's like to truly be '''fooled', exiled, and hoodwinked."'' Things he has knowledge of: Knows the location including access to storage made of an illegal military boxed samples of a known explosive called the P.E.T.N.(Lit. Pentaerythritol tetranitrate). By the time he has gotten out of there the entire Middle Eastern continent started called him إرهابية دهر (Lit. meaning "Terrorist of Eon") the exploits being something not capable of. Age: 1086 - Dragon Ball Universe His Original Place, Hometown & Region He was previously living in the United Arab Emirates to-which the change of address when to Beirut, Lebanon then from Arkansas and now finally within a foreclosed state/region of Supreme City. Anthrax has made his return back, leaving everything else as a back up or rather a "secondary objective return protocol" incase the worst happens. However he has big plans for several assassinations and with everything else at play it kind of undermines the point of secrecy mainly due to the fact that he is a FREELANCE TERRORIST(lol) on the run and in-control. His exploits being his strong suit. Number of people assassinated: *Several hundreds to thousands of Civilians of Supreme City whose deaths are unaccounted for. He usually circulates within the region of Grid 1450320930 with Valya Haakim following right behind him. Though there appears to be some kind of jammer from pin-pointing the physical location of where Vayla goes to however. Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play